birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock-a-Bye Baby
"Rock-a-Bye Baby" is a Code LTIB parody of Rock-a-Bye Bivalve. Plot Sam Jay goes to the mail and takes out the rubber band from the newspaper to play with it. While he's playing, Sam hits Scotty Raven Jay, also playing with a rubber band. They then say bye to each other, until they hear noises and both say they didn't make the noise. They spot a baby shield in a tree who was making the noise. They name him "WB Junior" and decide to adopt him, with Sam as the mom and Scotty as the dad. Upon taking him inside his house, Sam decides to use his pants as a cradle for WB Junior. Scotty takes a look at him in the pants and WB Junior starts nibbling on Scotty's head, implying hunger. The pair offers him various foods, until WB Junior expresses interest in gummy worms. After WB Junior's hunger is satisfied, he suddenly starts crying. Scotty finds out that he needs a new diaper, so he gives him one, which calms down WB Junior's crying. Afterwards, a montage of Sam and Scotty going out dressed as a newlywed couple, taking WB Junior on various adventures, is shown. They then return home at night and put WB Junior to sleep in a cradle in Sam's bedroom. They eventually go to sleep themselves while sharing the same bed. The next morning, Scotty eats breakfast and then explains that he has to go to work since he is the dad, thus leaving Sam to do all the housework. He promises to give Sam a break when he gets home. He eventually returns home only to be exhausted from work, and then decides to sit on the chair and watch TV for the rest of the night. This goes on for several days until Sam can't take it anymore. Eventually, Sam angrily yells at Scotty. He then shows all the diapers that WB Junior used. Scotty then realizes the error of his ways and promises to come home at 6:00 and give Sam the whole night off. However, he returns at 12:00 AM from a party at work. Sam isn't happy and follows Scotty, who said that he was going back to work, only to find out that "work" consists of Scotty watching television in his house. He explains that it isn't as easy at it seems; sometimes he has to move the antenna, sometimes he loses the remote, and sometimes he has a very itchy butt. Sam doesn't buy it, tells him he forgot his briefcase, and then opens up Scotty's briefcase and dumps ice cream and donuts all over him. Scotty then reveals that he wasn't home by 6:00, as he decided to "work" overtime. Infuriated, Sam yells "Overtime?" and then goes into full-on tantrum mode. As Sam fights with Scotty, Scotty goes into tantrum mode himself. This continues until they see WB Junior leaving the house. They try to catch up to him, but fail and begin crying for him, believing him to no longer be alive and proclaiming themselves "bad parents." A fully grown WB Shield calms down Sam, and the LTIB gag where Sam proclaims it is the end of Scotty's career is played out. Sam and Scotty fully realize that WB Shield is all grown up. After Sam hugs WB Shield, Scotty demands a hug from WB Shield as well. The latter drops a coconut on Scotty's head to get back at him for his laziness, but still gives him a hug, and Scotty responds "That's my boy." After the parents say goodbye to their son, Sam says "let's have a baby for real" and Scotty makes a shocked face as Sam "tries for a baby". Category:Events Category:LTIB